


i can see clearly now.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [79]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey could see a future with Ben from the moment that they met.or: Rey meets Ben, and one conversation tells her that he is her future.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	i can see clearly now.

**Author's Note:**

> day 79, drabble 79.
> 
> Prompt 079 - future.

Rey could see a future with Ben from the moment that they met. She pictured herself in a white dress with Ben in a tuxedo. A house in the suburbs that was everything she'd ever wanted. A swingset in the backyard with a couple of little kids running around it. She saw her future with him after one conversation. It was a month before Ben said he was scared because he saw his future with her and Rey told him not to be scared. From that moment on, they knew their future was each other, and they'd never been happier.


End file.
